Charlie
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Turmoil, Dark Heart, Copy Cat, Dr. Frederick Frederick's shadow, Shadow Animals, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Butch, Mia, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves, Chief, Terry, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly)|likes = Traveling, playing fetch, his friends, singing, helping others, adventuring with Hugo, sleeping, squeaky toys, Killer's rare selflessness|dislikes = Loneliness, selfishness, rudeness, being an orphan, injustice, closed spaces, Killer's initial rudeness|powers = Animalistic strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Remains in the castle alongside Killer|inspiration = Bolt from the Disney movie Bolt}}'''Charlie '''is the protagonist and major character in the Black Lion franchise. Orphaned and traumatized as a puppy, Charlie was found by Robert Wooten who adopted the puppy along with Killer. After Robert's death, Charlie was determined to reunite with his owner, Hugo and when he did, he vowed to remain by his side by helping him protect the kingdom and the world from whatever poses as a threat. Background Charlie was abandoned in a box by his parents for some reason. His parents died sometime after they abandoned their son. Charlie was then found by a kind man named Robert Wooten, he took him back to his laboratory and nurtured him back to health. Since he was healthy and strong, he gave him to his son, Matthew as a present along with a gerbil named Killer. Charlie spent a lot of his time with Matthew, he loved him very much. He, Killer and Matthew were best friends. Before the large fire at Wooten Industries, Charlie and Killer were left at the house since pets weren't allowed. Charlie and Killer saw the fire and the explosion. Charlie and Killer thought that Matthew and Charles died in the fire as well, so they left the house sad and miserable since they thought their young owners were dead. As the years went by, Charlie grew sad and lost all hope. Charlie is hoping that he'll be able to reunite himself with his young owners if they survived the fire and be with them once again. Personality Before and after being abandoned as a baby, Charlie was extremely happy, optimistic, enthusiastic, and energetic. He always thinks about the bright side especially when hope is all lost. Charlie is extremely friendly and shows sympathy towards his friends. Charlie is able to tolerate the rudeness and selfishness of some people but if it's a person like Killer, he'll show love towards those who weren't loved as an infant or right now because according to Charlie, everyone deserves love in their lives. As a result of being abandoned in a box for 2 1/2 years, Charlie grew a terrible fear of closed spaces (also known as claustrophobia). When he's trapped or stuck in a room with no open doors, he pictures the walls closing in and he starts panting heavily. Ever since his youth, he's been traumatized for life. Charlie is hoping to conquer his fear so that won't be a problem when he's helping his friends with a major situation. When he's against villains or bullies who opposes, threatens or teases his friends, he becomes tough, forceful, protective and a clumsy if he doesn't know what he's dealing with. Before learning more about the villain or forgetting the minor bully's insult, Charlie attempts to use violence but then he calms himself down and decides to let Matthew or the person who's dealing with the villain, take care of it, his or her way. When they figure out a way of how to stop a villain, Charlie becomes helpful and loyal. On occasions, Charlie can be fun-loving and very playful especially with the kids. Physical appearance Charlie is a tall, slender, muscular American Shepherd with white fur. He wears an orange shirt a yellow lightning bolt on the front and green shorts. Appearances Charlie Returns In this latest episode, Charlie serves as the main protagonist with Matthew as the deuteragonist and Killer as the tritagonist. Charlie is seen sleeping next to Killer behind a dumpster. He then woke up and the woke Killer up by shaking him and giving him motion sickness. He told Killer that they're going to find Matthew. Killer automatically assumed that Matthew and Charles were dead from the fire, they suffered from but Charlie said that he's not to give up in a positive tone. They stowaway on a delivery truck in a box that was heading for Matthew's house. On the way, it was revealed that Charlie was claustrophobic by panting heavily in the box with closed spaces. By the time, Charlie and Killer got the Wooten Mansion, Matthew opened the box since Charlie and Killer were fighting inside and all the punches against the box was causing the box to move. Matthew didn't recognize Charlie and Killer until Charlie showed him the locket that a picture of him, Matthew and Killer together before they were separated. Matthew was happily reunited with his long lost pets. Charlie hugged Matthew and cried with joy. Matthew introduced Charlie to Rebecca and the others and he was pleased to meet them all and he learned that Matthew defeated different kinds of villains, saved his friends and achieved so much just like his father did. Charlie was really impressed and happy that Matthew was living a great and happy life without his parents to guide him. Matthew asked Charlie where has he and Killer been ever since, Robert and Giselle's death, Charlie and Killer thought that Matthew and Charles were dead but he never gave up hope and he's glad to be back with Matthew and the rest of his family. Adam then asked Ace to get another energy drink from the fridge but they were all gone, so Charlie decided to go down to the basement and get another pack. As Charlie was about to walk up back stairs but he slipped and fell inside an old dishwasher which locked him inside. The gang tried to open it but the locks were rusted, so they used a large metal rod to open it and by the time, they opened it, Charlie was scared half to death and Matthew told Rebecca and the others that Charlie was abandoned in a box for 2 1/2 years making him claustrophobic. Since Charlie was scared half to death, Matthew and the others placed him in bed and by the time, they placed the cover over Charlie, he went straight to sleep. By the time, they left, Killer came into Charlie's room and slept in his bed and he comforted him and told him that everything was going to be okay. The next day, Charlie was finishing up his shower and he thanked Killer for comforting him since he was scared last night. All of the sudden, Stinky gassed the bathroom with his skunky smell and the smell was so foul, it caused Charlie and Killer to fall asleep and they were then kidnapped by Jackie and Jumpy who the minions of the evil Professor Jack Cat. When they were in Jack Cat's lair, they were strapped to a machine and they were still asleep until Jackie and Jumpy woke them up by using liquid nitrogen. Jack Cat revealed himself as one of Matthew's most dangerous arch-nemeses and he was planning to terminate every dog on the planet and use their life force to program a robot which he will to take over and then rule the world. He decided to use Charlie and Killer as test subjects. Jack Cat then left the laboratory to finish plotting his evil plan. While he was gone, Killer decided to thanked Charlie for his kindness and compassion towards since no one show any of that since he was ostracized by other gerbils as a child. Killer is then able to free himself and Charlie from the rubber straps by biting through them. To make sure, that Jack Cat couldn't rebuild his robots, he kicked them into the river where they were destroyed. They were about to escape Jack Cat's lair but they bumped into Matthew and the gang who were looking for them. Matthew was happy and glad that Charlie and Killer were okay. Jack Cat then revealed to Charlie and the others that the two robots that Charlie destroyed was a diversion and there's a much bigger that's on a truck heading towards the North Pole and when it gets there, the giant robot will drain the life force from all of the dogs at once and the robot will be powered with all of the dogs' life force and it'll kill the Wooten Gang, then take over the world for Jack Cat to rule as their ruler. He then left his lair to make sure there won't be any other interferences to his evil plan. Matthew knew how to stop the truck from reaching the airport which will take it to the North Pole, someone with very large claws and a high intelligence can sneak inside the truck with the robot inside and disable the engine causing the truck to crash and the robot to be destroyed, thus saving the world. And that someone is Charlie because he's the one with the large claws and high intelligence. Charlie strong advised against it because of his claustrophobia but Matthew gave Charlie words of encouragement. If he would scared, Charlie would say "Charlie never gives up, Charlie will find a way," to himself. Charlie got onto the truck and he used a powerful drill to drill to the bottom where the engine was and disable it. When Charlie bumped into a metal wall, the drivers heard the thud and they noticed that the bottom of the truck was opened, so he closed it by wielding back together. With that closed, Charlie became scared again but he calmed himself down by saying "Charlie never give up, Charlie will find a way." He kept on saying until he found a wrench to disable the bolts to the engine and it fell into the ocean and the truck fell into the ocean and the world was saved. Jack Cat was arrested and Charlie had conquered his fear of closed spaces and he remained at Matthew's house as his pet dog and member of the Wooten Gang. He was very happy that he could help Matthew and Killer was very proud of him. The Black Lion Charlie serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Dancers Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Time travelers